


Pheasants

by LilDark



Series: Merlin Pet Peeves [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Magic reveal to Gwaine, No pairings - Freeform, Wyverns are deadly pheasants, he takes it well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDark/pseuds/LilDark
Summary: My second Merlin Prompt/Pet-peeve. This one is about Gwaine learning about Merlin's magic during the episode of the Fisher King. It has been done time and time again, but I wanted to give it a try either way. "You're the only friend I've got".orGwaine did hear what the Keeper of the Bridge said and decides to ask his question.  !Cross-posted on FF.net!
Series: Merlin Pet Peeves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149185
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Pheasants

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. The TV-show is owned by both the BBD and Shine.
> 
> A/N: Hi everyone and welcome back to another one of my pet-peeves in regards to Merlin. The other small piece was well-received (even though it was quite angsty) and that kind of inspired me to write another one for the fandom. 
> 
> This one won't be as angsty and actually has to do with the moment wherein a lot of people think Gwaine should have found out about Merlin's magic during the Fisher King's Quest (and I am one of them after thinking things through). Now, I have recently re-watched the episode to see how much of it is plausible and to be fair: Gwaine isn't 'near' the bridge when the dwarf greets Merlin so in 'theory' he shouldn't be able to hear what is said. 
> 
> Then again, if Lancelot can hear Merlin cast a spell (without shouting) through his helmet, chainmail, protective layer that goes underneath the chainmail and the galloping hooves of his horse (not to speak of his own heart drumming in his ears)... Yeah, I am allowed to fairly assume Gwaine can hear a dwarf speak in a silent forest.
> 
> Enjoy!

/\/\/\/\/\

Casting a wary glance through the darkness around them, Merlin felt a shiver run down his spine and he was glad Gwaine was with him. A man stronger than himself and more than capable of wielding his sword to slay his so-called 'pheasants'. He also prayed they would have enough firewood to last them through the night, because he was not going to send his friend out there to collect it... Nor was he about to volunteer himself and Merlin sighed softly whilst staring at the flames with his mind lost in his thoughts.

"So... How afraid are you really of those pheasants?", was Gwaine's suddenly soft question and for a moment, Merlin blinked prior to glancing to his friend who gazed back at him. It was with a look, however, that said Gwaine was measuring him and the raven-haired warlock wasn't sure what it meant. Which was probably why the bearded man continued: "Well... considering what the dwarf said in regards to 'magic has arrived' when you went up to the bridge _instead_ of staying put where I had told you to stay".

Merlin had the audacity to wince slightly at Gwaine's reprimanding tone, before he shrugged half-heartedly. "Must be my magical luck of survival", he whispered while throwing a twig into the fire, though it didn't sound very convincing to his own ears and he was certain the other man didn't believe him either if the feeling of Gwaine's eyes penetrating his soul was anything to go by.

Throwing another twig into the fire, Merlin sighed once more while he knew it was no use to lie any longer. Gwaine had heard what Grettir had said and quite frankly, he didn't want to lie to another of his friends any longer. "I was born with it", was therefore his whisper, but he didn't dare to look at Gwaine for fear of what the other man would think of him. "I am a warlock and born with magic", Merlin continued as he wanted to say something in the silence surrounding them, even though he wasn't sure if it was a wise thing to do.

"You perform magic... right under Uther's nose. Why? Why are you in Camelot?", Gwaine asked and while there was surprise, as well as disbelief on his voice, Merlin was certain he could also hear a surreal amount of worry.

"Because my mother thought it would be better for me than to remain in the village. Because ever since arriving at Camelot, I have learned that it is my destiny to protect Arthur so that he will one day become the 'Once and Future King'. He will be... a great King, I mean, but the prophecy says that I am supposed to be there to help him reach that goal and that's what I've been doing so far", Merlin whispered while his brow wrinkled at the thought of all that he had done and see in the few years he had now been at Arthur's side.

That moment engulfed them both in new silence while Gwaine stared ahead with his brow wrinkled as much as Merlin's, though it was for a completely different reason. "You're mad", the bearded man muttered in a sense of conclusion, before he snorted with a grin on his lips.

"You're absolutely mad... How come I never noticed?", Gwaine asked with a half-serious expression, though he grinned slightly when Merlin _finally_ glanced at him again. Blue eyes were still filled with fear and apprehension, but there was a certain pride, hope and relief gleaming in them too.

"Well, I do try to be subtle", Merlin answered with a new shrug of his shoulders and he felt a small grin tug at the corners of his lips too when Gwaine chuckled.

"Guess you're a little good at it then, considering Arthur's never noticed", was the soft reply, but that only made Merlin snort prior to a laugh escaping him.

"That dollop head? He didn't believe me when I proclaimed to be a warlock during the time they accused Gwen of being a sorceress and I did that _in front of the entire council_. He won't notice anything with his head as far up in the clouds as it already is", Merlin muttered with a scamper, though a slight twinge still managed to tug at his heartstrings when he said the words. Would things be easier if Arthur knew or would he then burn on the pyre before he could finish speaking?

"Please don't tell him", was the raven-haired warlock's plea as an afterthought and he glanced up at Gwaine while the latter rose a silly eyebrow.

"Not a word about _this_ will leave my lips, Merlin. You're the only friend I've got and I'm not about to lose him over something other people are afraid of. Just, promise me one thing. Don't transform my sword into lilies?", Gwaine asked with a wince while his hand grasped the hilt of his blade a little tighter, before he felt relief break up the tension when Merlin laughed in his boyish way.

"Promise", the other whispered, before pursing his lips. "Lilies don't suit you anyway", were the next few words with Merlin grinning again, before he tensed at the screeching sounds of their 'pheasants' breaking the atmosphere. A rough clap on his shoulder alerted him back to the fact he was not alone and the warlock smiled again, albeit a little forced.

"Don't worry. They are just pheasants, Merlin. I'll protect you", Gwaine muttered while puffing his chest out slightly and the soft relieved sigh beside him was enough to answer the question that started all of this. Which was fine.

"Thanks Gwaine. For everything", Merlin whispered in the dark and he glanced back up at Gwaine while the latter's blade gleamed dangerously in the fire light.

"Always, Merlin, though you've got to tell me more. What does your magic do? Can it help at gambling?", Gwaine asked with a grin to lighten the mood again. He had to and he smiled while listening to his friend while the raven-haired warlock started talking about his past and the encounters he had survived by far. Magical luck indeed.

/\/\/\/\/\

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and if you have the time, please leave a review. I have always imagined for Gwaine to not be afraid of magic (well, unless he was tortured of course) and that actually was enlightened by the very confused look he gave the lilies in his hand after Grettir had transformed them into lilies. 
> 
> He wasn't afraid, at least, not on the outside. A little concerned, yes, but as soon as Grettir had said his sword would re-appear on the other side of the bridge: Gwaine went without another word. Plus, they would have a full night of talking things through and Merlin is his best friend. Could he ask for more? ;)
> 
> Anyway, again, thank you for sparing me some of your time. Byebye!
> 
> !Edit!: I managed to put 'Betrayal', my previous prompt to the series, but it is now listed as the second work instead of the first. I'm fine with that, but this warning makes sure you're not disappointed by hoping there are two works and you've already read one. Thanks again for your time!


End file.
